Forget Forgive Remember
by StarMania
Summary: Ivan, a 19-year-old man, is the Son of the very well known Mocking jay. His Mother leaves with Gale when he is only 6-years-old. But what happens when they have to try to be a family again after 13 years? With the help of his sister Sabe, Johanna, Annie and many more. (First Fanfiction) Read, Review & Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

**Oh... By the way, this is my first ever Fan fiction. So, read & review please!**

**Ivan's P.O.V**

It's already four in the morning. Another sleepless night. Another night with only Bottles of liquor by my side, helping me drink away my fears, my thoughts, my insecurities, and my memories. The only problem is that they all come back sooner or later. They never leave, nor will they ever leave.

Today, on a Beautiful sunny morning, I'm yet again laying on the couch. Covered in dirt, blood and Photos. The Photos that are scattered everywhere are memories which haunt me every day, for now 13 years exactly. When I pick up one of the many Photos I ask myself some Questions out loud. Was it a dream? Or was it real? Was it all set up, just to make my Father happy? Did she even Love us, like she said she did? Or was she also faking her emotions towards me and my sister?

I get up, and quickly put my boots on, grabbing my Bow&Arrows and head out towards the Forest. Since its only 4Am, barely anyone in the District is awake. So I keep walking towards the forest taking in every detail of District 12. I know District 12 was not the way it was now about 30 years ago. I've heard about the Games, the revolution caused by The Mocking Jay and The Boy With The Bread, I've heard everything, even the Details that only a handful of people know. I've seen the faces of those who played an important role in my Parents past life, and I also know that it's part of my life. Since the day I've taken breath in this world, it was part of me. The cameras, the interviews, the gossip, the horrors, the everything and anything.

All this because I'm the Son of Katniss Everdeen, and Peeta Mellark. The star cross lovers of panem.

I keep walking until I reach the Gate, and crawl under it, finally reaching the Woods. My Woods. I shrug off my thoughts and start to Hunt for some Game. The Woods are probably the only place in the world, where I feel at home, as if someone who loved me was watching me here, caring for me.

It's almost noon when I leave the woods. So I start walking towards Greasy Sae's home. She's quite old and she's also sick now, but I still come around and bring my game for her and her Granddaughter.

''G'day Ivan! How are you doing my Boy?''

I turn my attention towards the older man, already annoyed with him. ''Hello Esther. I'm well and you?'' What does he want now...

''I'm as Good as Gold, Thank you.'' He Pauses and approaches me slowly. Have you heard the news Ivan?

And here we go with the Gossip. ''No, I don't know about the so-called news. I have to go now, Thank You.'' I start to leave, just happy that I don't have to hear the old bag brag about whatever he has to say.

''Wait! You mean ya' haven't heard the news!?'' He yells so that everyone in the street can hear.

I turn back around and cross my arms waiting for him to continue. ''Mr. Gale Hawthorne and Ms. Katniss Everdeen are getting Married...'' He keeps talking but I stop listening and sprint to Greasy Sae's House.

* * *

I barge In Greasy Sae's home, searching frantically for anyone I can talk too. I forget to Take my boots off, reminding myself to clean it up before leaving.

''In Here!'' I run into the room where Both Greasy Sae and her Granddaughter are sitting, both with worried expressions on their faces.

''What's wrong Boy? You're so pale, and...you have been drinking again''. Greasy Sae's face changes to worry to a women who's about to put me in time out for not obeying her rules.

''Greasy Sae, I need you to tell me something, and I want the truth because I know that you've hidden it from me for some time now.'' I pause, taking a deep breath. ''Look me in the eye, and tell me that it's true that Gale and his...'' I stop barely able to spit the words out, and look at the ground. I look back up Crossing my arms over my chest.

''Is it true... that they're getting Married?'' My voice is barely a whisper, and I'm sure she didn't catch a word.

Greasy Sae moves in her chair so that she faces me, She massages her temples and looks me straight in the eye. ''It's very true Ivan.'' She stares at me, obviously waiting for me to say something or make a move. But I don't. I simply stay there and lean against the door frame, to shocked to even make a sound. I pass my hand through my hair, thinking about my next move. I move forward to give Greasy Sea a kiss on her cheek and thank her. I do the same for her Granddaughter and tell her that the game is in the kitchen.

I quickly head back home, In the victors Village. When I come pass the door, the phone is already ringing and I answer, knowing that I might not be able to drink myself out if this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabe's P.O.V

Will he just pick up? No Answer...Just great. I redial my Brothers number and walk back and forth in the room for the thousand time this week. Finn is out with our Daughter so it's the only time I'll get to call him.

''Hello?''

''Ivan? Is that you?'' I cover my mouth, barely able to keep the tears from falling. His voice is so much lower, and it just isn't the same voice it Once was. The voice I knew was Happy, without a hint of anger, but this one...it's blended with all kinds of emotions. Emotions that no 19 year old should cope with.

''Mhm... It's me''. He pauses and there's along moment of silence before I speak up again.

"Ivan... I know that it's been 9 years but I need a favor.'' I bite my lower lip and hear him sigh and mumble something to himself.

He sighs once again before speaking and I can already see the frown forming on his face. ''Does this have to do with our Mothe-...with , Sabe?''

I stand back up and walk over to the window. ''Yes, It does have to do with our Mother. So, I guess you heard about the Marriage with Gale."

''Yes, I have. So, spit it out. What kind of favor do you want from me?''

I close my eyes and hope for the best. ''Will you come with me to district 2? Please? I know this is a huge favor to ask from you.'' I stop and finally let it out. '' Dad would have liked us to be together... He would have wanted us to get along, to help each other. Maybe we could even talk with Mom while we're at the Wedding, Just restart from scrap. He would want us to be Happy...'' I let a few tears fall, and quickly pick myself up.

I don't know about this Sabe.'' He sighs and takes a deep breath. ''Look... I'll go, it will be like a family reunion.'' The sarcasm and Sadness taking over him.

''Thank you...''. I give him the Details about where we will stay and for how long. He barely talks and mumbles a quick Goodbye.

I walk out of the office and fall onto the couch, and start Sobbing. For everything. Since the day our Mother left us to go with Gale, everything went downhill. My Father was in a depression, his ''Shiny Memories'' would come and go more and more often, and he was constantly searching for our Mother. One morning my Brother and Haymitch went down to the Bakery to check up on our Father, but he was gone.

After that Haymitch took care of us, and we took care of him, but after a year or so he passed away too. His Liver couldn't take anymore I guess. Not long after I left the District, mostly because I couldn't handle being there any longer after everything that happened. I left to go to District 4 and stayed with Annie and my now Husband Finnick. And until this day I've never heard anything about my Brother.

I open my eyes and see Finn with our Daughter Kat walk into the Living Room. I wipe my tears away before they notice anything and open my arms and let Kat jump into them.

''Hi Mommy!'' She holds on to me and starts telling me about her day.

''Kat. It's already a quarter to three Sweetheart, it's nap time.'' Finn comes to grab her but I just wave him off and start walking to her room.

Once I place her on the bed, I give her a kiss on her forehead. I'm about to close the door when I hear her speak up. ''Mommy? Daddy told me that you were talking with your little Brother on the phone and that's why you didn't come to the beach with us today. I didn't know you had a Brother Mommy. Can I see him!? Can I go with you? Please?'' Her Beautiful green eyes pleading me to bring her with me.

I bend down beside her and put my hand on her cheek thinking about something to say. ''Sweetie... I can't bring you with me. It's a bit complicated, and it will be very boring for you. But why don't you do a drawing for my Little Brother! So when I see him I'll give it to him and maybe if he wants he can come here and meet you.''

I smile at her and she nods eagerly. ''Sleep well Sweetie, I'll be downstairs if you need anything.'' I close the door behind me and notice Finn leaning against the wall.

''When are you leaving?''

I approach him and let him embrace me. I rest my head on his chest and take in his scent.

''Tomorrow at noon'' I mumble back.

He tightens his hold on me and presses his lips on mine. When we separate, he simply looks at me and I know what he means.

''I'm scared Finn... I have no control on what will happen and I absolutely hate it'' I pause and start again. ''I just want my Dad back, Finn. He knew how to control almost every situation. And what will I do with Ivan? I doubt that he will want to talk with our Mother. It's already a miracle that he said yes...''

''Let me tell you something Sabe.'' He looks me straight in the eye and puts his hands on my waist. ''You are exactly like your Father. I remember the first time I saw him, He was strong, not only physically but emotionally too. How can I say this...He was good with words, just like you are, he was also calm and very Patient and you my Love are just like him. So please don't worry? Everything will work out by itself.'' He then pulls me closer to him for a short kiss.

''Thanks Finn.'' He smiles and quickly picks me up and carries me the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivan's P.O.V

''So?'' Greasy Sae is in the kitchen and is double checking my Pack back, making sure I didn't forget anything important before leaving.

''So what?'' I reply back.

''So, you have nothing nice to wear for the wedding? Why not?''

''You know as well as me, I don't have ''Nice Clothes'', Look I'll just get something presentable when I'm at 2.'' I mumble back.

''I know what ''Presentable'' means to you Boy. A clean shirt and jeans is not ''Presentable'' for a wedding. So, you listen to me, go upstairs, and grab one of your Fathers suits, it will fit you perfectly since you have the same form as him."

''I don't go upstairs...'' I whisper back at her. She crosses her arms and tilts her head a little.

''You're acting like a child, did you know that?'' She looks at her Granddaughter and tells her to get a pair of dress shoes and a suit.

She looks back at me and starts talking again. ''Listen to me Ivan. And you better remember what I tell you cause' I will not repeat myself''' I nod and let her continue.

''Forget. Forgive. Remember'' She pauses after each word and Smiles up at me.

I cross my arms and try to understand what she just said. Forget. Forgive. Remember. ''I don't understand'' I reply back at her Frustrated.

She shakes her head and gestures me to come closer. She puts her hands on my cheeks and looks at every part of my face. ''You look so much like your Papa, but you are exactly like your Mother.'' She gives me a quick hug and talks again. ''I have three things to tell you Ivan.''

''I'm listening'' I reply

''First, Open yourself up to the world. Second, you will soon understand the three words without any help and third, you better get going because you will be late for that train of yours.'' She smiles and pats my back, quickly putting my suit in the bag.

I kiss her cheek and give her granddaughter a hug. I look back at Greasy Sae and give her a quick smile before taking my Bag.

I turn back around before closing the door behind me and raise my three fingers to my lips and give them my salute.

* * *

''Only 5 Minutes left before we stop at District 4 .'' The security Guard notifies me and closes the door once more.

I turn to the window and put my head against it. I have to admit District 4 is Beautiful. The water is as blue as the sky and air smells of Sea salt. The weather is always perfect here, I already understand why Sabe decided to come stay here.

The door of my cabin opens again and I'm asked to close the Blinds since we're seconds away from the Station. I do as told and once the Guard leaves to go to the entrance of the train, I take a peak outside and notice the Media trying to get Photos or anything they can possibly get. I roll my eyes and sit further away from the window.

I open the cabin door and notice a couple more Guards walking around the Train. I look around and that's when I start panicking. What in the world am I going to say when I see Sabe!? We barely know each other anymore! I get up and put my hand on one of the Guards shoulder. ''Yes ? What is it?'' He faces me and waits for an order.

''Do you know if Sabe Mellark will be in the same Cabin as me Ben?''

He takes out a little piece of paper out of his pocket and reads through it. ''You mean , Sir?''

'

I look at him shocked and ask him to pass me his Paper with some information on it. I read through it and finally notice my sisters name. Sabe M. Odair. I look back up at Ben and give him back his Paper still in shock. ''Yes her. Will she be in the same cabin Ben?''

''Yes she will.'' He looks at his right and makes way for a person to come in. I pass my hand through my hair knowing all to well that she will be right in front of me in less than 10 seconds and I start to countdown mentally.

Ten...Nine...Eight...Seven...Six...Five...Four...T hree...Two..One.


	4. Chapter 4

Sabe's P.O.V

I'm literally to shocked to even breath. My heart is pounding like crazy and I'm just standing here, looking at my Little Brother who has changed so very much since I've seen him. But then again, What was I expecting to see? A child with Bright Grey eyes, a real Smile making him light up the cabin? I guess in a way I did expect to see the child I was knew. The Ivan I was knew.

But here standing in front of me is a 19-year-old Man. His once Beautiful Grey eyes only reflecting Sadness, anger, disappointment, Loneliness, Rejection. His breath-taking smile is now a straight line which could be considered a frown. In a way I guess I wasn't ready to see this either.

I slowly close the door behind me and lean against it watching him. His arms are crossed over his chest and he's looking outside the Window. I walk towards him and when I'm close enough I let my hand bag fall to the floor and put my hands on his shoulders making him face me. He turns his head a little, and looks down at me, and I can swear that he smiles. It lasts for a second or two, but it's enough for me to start shedding tears.

I'm honestly not sure who was in whose arms first. Maybe it was him who pulled me into a hug, Or Maybe it was me. But whoever it was, it felt right.

''I really missed you Sabe...'' He mumbled, obviously trying to hold back tears

.

I took a step back and smiled up at him. ''I thought I heard you say once that you don't cry?'' I crossed my arms, and tried to act serious.

He smiled, putting an arm around my shoulders. ''And I thought I once heard you say that you would control those tears of yours?''

''Believe me it's hard work controlling these tears.''

''If you say so.'' He grabbed my bag and left it on one of the Benches, and sits on the chair beside the window.

''Ivan, There's some things I have to tell you.'' I sit down across from him, watching him eye me somewhat knowing what I was going to say in a matter of seconds. ''When I left district 12, I came here in 4 and stayed with Annie and her son Finnick. Remember them?''

''Yes.'' He replies.

''Well, 6 years ago Finnick proposed and we got Married a year later.''

''I'll be in the bedroom if you need me.'' He gets up and grabbs a bottle of Liquor, and goes off into the Bedroom without looking back.


	5. Chapter 5

Ivan's P.O.V

Married? My Sister married Finnick Jr. Odair and I knew nothing of it. She didn't even try to call me or send me a Goddamn Letter. I lean against a wall and try to forget everything that just happened. But how? Drink a couple Bottles of Liquor, Pass out, and wake up remembering every single Detail?

I walk towards the bed and I don't even make the effort to take my Clothes off. I just get under the covers and try to Sleep.

* * *

_''Ivan? Can you help me with the geese?'' _

_The Geese? I turn around and notice Haymitch waiting patiently for me to feed the Animals. _

_''Haymitch!?'' A wide smile takes over my face and I start Sprinting towards Him. I keep running, but I stay at the same place. I look around, and try to reach him again. But once again I don't move from my spot. _

_He shakes his head and starts feeding the Geese, turning away from me. I keep trying to reach him and finally fall to the ground, yelling in frustration. _

_''You stuck there Ivan?'' He turns back around, Grinning like a madman. ''Maybe next time you could help me with these things.'' _

_''Haymitch! Please help me!'' I keep looking around looking for a way to get to him but I have no Luck. _

_He smiled. A sad smile. A smile that I saw all too often. _

_''What has happened to the Boy who saw so much good in the world, even when it was Dark and Ugly? The Boy who could move on in life? Who always saw the Good and the positive in people?'' _

_I looked back at him confused. ''What do you want me to say? I guess that Boy no longer exists, I also reckon that, that Boy saw too much Negative. Too much Monsters.'' _

_''Open your mind a little will you? Try to find that Boy for me Ivan.'' _

* * *

''Mr. Mellark?''

''Mhm... What is it?''

''Mrs. Odair would like to talk to you Sir.'' He replied.

I rolled my eyes and laid my head back on the Pillow. ''Thanks, I'll be out in 5 Minutes.'' He nodded leaving the room Immediately.

I walk out of the room and noticed it was still dark out and that the sun was far from coming up. I pointed outside and looked at my sister. ''You do know that people are still asleep when it's this dark out, Right?''

''Still as Grumpy when we wake you... Glad to see some things don't change.''

''What do you have to tell me Sabe?''

''You were yelling, that's why I sent someone to wake you. Are you Alright?'' She replied calmly.

''I'm fine, I just had a Dream.'' Whispering back at her.

''A Dream? Want to talk about it?''

''No, I forgot it.'' I reply barely audible. I take a bite out of my Toast and look back at her, And as if on cue I remind myself of the words Haymitch told me in my Dream. The Boy who could move on in life.

''I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday and all...'' Sabe looks down at her coffee, deep in thought. ''Hey? What ya thinking about?''

She looked back up at me, Obviously shocked at what I just asked.

''What am I thinking about? Really?'' She sighed. ''If you really don't know, I'm thinking about what we're going to do once we arrive at 2, and just show up at our Mothers marriage uninvited.''

She had a point. What will we do? ''First of all, we are not ''Uninvited'' since all of Panem is invited.''

''Your right... But will she even remember us!?'' Now she was really panicking.

''For crying out loud Sabe! She gave birth to us! How In the world could she not Remember us?''

''She maybe gave birth to us Ivan, but the last time she saw us we were just Children, Whom were 6 and 11 Years old, and just a quick news flash, we don't look like children.''

Now I'm panicking... But she's right. Sabe looks nothing like herself, Of course she has the same Smile and Big Blue eyes, but for someone whom has not seen her in 13 years wouldn't be able to tell that it's Sabe. I'm about to say something when one of the Security Guards comes in.

''Mr. Mellark and Ms. Odair we are to be in District 2 in less than 10 Minutes, Therefore once we get off this train you will be wearing something to hide your identity, which means Glasses, scarfs, hats, and anything else that you can use.'' He looked at me and back at my sister and she waved him off.

I looked back at Sabe with a questioning look. ''Why do we have to wear all that?''

''We're the Children of the two most important people in Panem, we can't take any chances.''

* * *

District 2 is actually really Beautiful, and in all honesty it looks a little like back home. I was 'kinda scared that I wouldn't be able to hunt here or take long walks, but at least one problem in solved, out of the hundreds that have yet to be solved.

''Are we there yet?'' I turned my head to see a very annoyed Sabe sending daggers to the driver who also seemed very annoyed.

''We're almost there Ma'am, So please just sit down and stop asking me to go faster or are we there yet.'' He replied so, so very calmly that it was almost scary.

I just tried to stop myself from laughing. Sabe's face was in complete shock and it was impossible to not laugh at what just happened.

She turned to face me and just when she was about to hit, slap or even say a word to me the driver finally stopped the car and announced that we had arrived at our destination. I kept a mental note to thank the guy for basically saving my life. I got out of the car and looked around, we were In the middle of the woods somewhere and not to far away from us was quite a large house.

I turned back to my sister, noticing that she was having some ''minor'' problems with the luggage and talking to herself, probably trying to act sane. I pointed at the luggage.

''Are they giving you problems Sabe? If so just tell me and I'll just have a little conversation with the gentlemen.''

She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips almost as if she was pouting. ''Well then, I'll leave you and the ''Gentlemen'' here have your little conversation, while I go inside and take a nice long bath.''

''Fine, go and do that ''Milady''.'' I passed my hand through my hair and start to get the luggage.


	6. Chapter 6

Sabe's P.O.V

Roll to my left, roll to my right, sit up, lay back down and repeat multiple times until you become frustrated and give up.

It's almost 3 Am and I haven't even have an hour of sleep, or even a couple of seconds for that matter. I get out of my bed and slip my slippers on.

I walk I to Ivan's room and see him just looking outside the window. I smile at myself when I recall seeing this many years ago. It was Christmas and we had to go to bed early if we wanted to have our gifts the next morning. That night I was sleeping in the same room as Adara my Best friend also known as Johanna's daughter, while Ivan was with Finnick. After some time I decided to go in the boy's room for whatever reason.

My brother is looking outside the window and Finnick is just snoring away. I go beside him and try to find what his looking for, and finally give up, so I just ask him. ''What you looking at Ivan?'' He looked at me and smiled, his eyes so innocent and his smile, it was a smile that was so very real.

''I'm looking at the sky'' He replied sweetly.

I looked up at the sky. It was dark and little snow flakes would fall down and onto the bed of snow. I looked back at him confused. ''But... there's nothing. It's only snow?''

His smile grew wider and he kept looking up at the sky. ''I know.'' He paused and put his hands against the window. ''But soon Santa Clause will come here and you know who's 'gonna be with him?''

I shrugged and kept looking at him.

''Grandma Everdeen and Aunt Primrose.'' He looked back at me with tears in his small grey eyes.

So every Christmas eve, me and Ivan would stay up most of the night waiting for the big man to arrive with our Grandmother and or Aunt. A couple years later we added two more things to our lists.

''Waiting for a Big old man in a red suit to come by tonight Ivan?'' I went beside him and looked at the sky. It was cloudy but still very Beautiful.

He was grinning but it didn't reach his eyes. ''Maybe?'' He sighed and looked straight ahead not really looking at anything. ''Today is a Big, big day!'' He crossed his arms and the Grin left his face in a matter of seconds.

He turned his head back at me with a confused look on his face. ''Why did I come down here anyways? I have not yet forgiven her nor do I want to talk with her.''

''Oh...''

After what seemed like eternity of silence he spoke up. ''I came here for one reason, and that is to get my Sister back.'' He looked at my eyes and kept talking again. ''I wanted to forget all of you. Dad, Haymitch, Finn, Adara, Johanna, Annie each one of you. I drank every night, trying to forget you all, but it never worked. But you my lovely Sister.'' He smiled and put both his hands on my shoulders.

''You make me want to Remember, you make me want to Love the people I tried so hard to forget.''

I was shocked. Not because he drank to get rid of his memories, but because he actually wanted to Remember. Right at this moment most of my worries about this whole trip started to fade away and I was just glad to be here with my Baby Brother. But there was always this little annoying voice in the back of my head telling me that once we meet our mother again, Ivan will want to forget all over again including me.

I tried to shake off that Damn voice and put my arms around my Brother like my life was depending on it. ''Remember when I was the tall one?''

''I do.'' He mumbled back.

''I like it better that way, mostly because I could mess up your hair.''

He rolled his eyes with a playful grin. ''Stand up straight I 'wanna see how small 'ya are.''

I rolled my eyes back at him but stood up straight while he did too. ''You are missing about... 5 inches.'' He stated and ruffled my hair.

I slapped his arm and tried the best I could to act serious. ''I'm still much older than you, Don't you dare forget that Little Brother.''

He just nodded with a smile on his face. I smiled back and left the room.

* * *

Where in the Hell is he!? The wedding is in less than an hour and I'm still waiting for my brother, who is nowhere to be found. And to make matters worse the ignorant driver from two days ago is here to get us again.

''Sabe?''

''Ivan Cinna Mellark! Where were you!?''

He came walking into the living room. Sweat pouring down his face and dirt covering most of his clothes. ''I went out for a run. I'll be back in less than 10 minutes.'' He sprinted upstairs without another word.

I sighed and grabbed my sketchbook, I just looked through it and barely had enough time to finish it when Ivan came sprinting down the stairs again, but this time clean.

''Let's get this over with.'' He mumbled and swinged the door open.

By the time we arrived at the wedding the ceremony was over and everyone is celebrating. And I truly do mean Everyone. Thousands of people were scattered everywhere, they were all smiling and laughing and having the time of their life's, while Ivan and I... Well, mostly me smiled and tried acting social while Ivan was doing the complete opposite.

''I'll let you find... Katniss, while I go and find the bar and criticize every single person who crosses my path. Alright?''

I looked at him and crossed my arms. ''Ivan, you don't have to talk to our Mother, just come with me, Please?''

''Why do you 'wanna see her?'' He replied harshly.

I shrugged. ''I guess I just want to see her again hear her voice just one more time.'' And I'm sure you do to, I told myself mentally.

''One more time?'' He tilted his head a little trying to understand.

''She might think were just Guests Ivan, did I not already tell you this?''

''You did?'' He grinned, obviously happy that she might not remember us.

I just shook my head and grabbed his arm, leading him to where most of the crowd is hanging out. Sadly there was the Paparazzi also making a circle around my Mother and Gale, but luckily I was wearing sun glasses and plenty makeup and Ivan was wearing his glasses and Hat. On a less lucky 'kinda note a photographer who was assigned to take pictures of the wedding wanted to take a quick shot of both me and Ivan.

So, that led to Ivan sending a dirty look to the Photographer and pushing him away, which then led to the Photographer taking off Ivan's hat and glasses, and then it led to me, whom almost had a cardiac arrest.

Ivan was giving a death glare to the man, and I was grateful that he didn't have his bow and arrow with him at the moment.

Sadly after what happened between both the men most of the people's attention was on us. Some were confused, others whispered to each other, while others most probably from District 12 knew all too well who they were staring at. Katniss and Peeta's Unstable Son and their Daughter who ran away to District 4.

Before I knew it two security guards were coming towards us. They were both expressionless but quite big.

The one with jet black hair took hold of my Brother, while the other grabbed the photographers and my arm.

Now every single person were watching the five of us. And lets not forget the paparazzi whom were taking as much photos as they could. I can already see the headlines tomorrow. ''The Mocking Jays kids ruins mothers wedding.'' And I'm sure that story would last weeks.

After trying to squirm out of the Guards tight hold, I gave up and looked at Ivan who also stop fighting his way out of the guards hold and was now looking down, eyes closed and was shaking a little. Both Guards were looking straight ahead and bowed their head.

What in the world... I turned my head and this time I really do think I got a cardiac arrest. Two people were approaching us. One of them was in a traditional black and white suit with a little touch of green, He had a hard look on his face, probably upset that Peeta's kids were here. And then there was a women in a very Beautiful wedding gown, which also had a touch green here and there.

''Mr. and Mrs. Hawthrone.'' One of the men spoke up. ''We will be bringing these three somewhere far away from here.'' The man waited for a reply but Gale simply nodded, but the women, my Mother raised her hand signaling them to stop.

She then glared at Gale for a second or so and turned her head towards me. Her eyes were dull and yet they showed a mix of emotions, both good and bad, her lips formed a very straight line, which made her look confused.

''Hi...'' I was usually good with words but at this moment nothing I would ever say would help make this easier.

''Sabe?'' My heart literally melted when she said my name. Her voice was so... Amazing.

I nodded and looked down. ''I'm sorry for basically ruining your big day.''

She smiled and shook her head, letting her hand touch my cheek and wiped my tears away. She then turned to Ivan who was still looking down, telling the guard who was still holding him to let him go. Ivan kept his head down, letting his arms fall to his side.

She knew as much as I that talking with Ivan was useless, So she went to hold his hand. He looked up at her and pulled his hand away and pushed her away, by then the two guards took hold of him once more.

Gale then spoke up. ''Take him to the District 2 prison, I'll deal with him later.''

''What!? He just pushed her! He's confused and lost, what is wrong with you!?'' I looked at Gale who just looked away and at my Mother who looked down. I narrowed my eyes at them and sprinted towards Ivan who was barely moving, I was almost there when some women came out of the crowd and blocked my path.

''Move! I need to go help him!'' I kept trying to get past her, when I just broke down and fell to the ground. It was not supposed to go this way. We should be back in District 12, I should be at home painting with my Father, And Ivan should be out hunting with our Mother, and then we should have had been sitting at the table eating the delicious food my father and brother made. Not here in district 2 attending my Mothers marriage to another Man, and seeing my brother go to prison.

The women who blocked me bent down and pulled me into a hug, She had strong arms and scars could be found on her back. I backed away a little to get a better look at her and my eyes got as big as a baseball when I saw who it was.

Johanna. Johanna Mason.

She gives me a sad smile and kisses my forehead. I then see my Uncle Roy bend down beside us and puts his arm around me.

Around us Security Guards were leading Guests away. I turned my head around hoping that my Mother would be there, but I had no such luck. I turned my head back to my Aunt and Uncle and get up and leave with both Roy and Johanna without another word.

Once we reach the car, Johanna blocks my path once again. What's with the blocking today...?

She puts her hands on her hips and leans to the right a little, which meant I was about to answer many, many questions.

''Sabe, why did you come here without telling anyone?''

''I told finn I was coming...'' She rolled her eyes and pinched her nose, she only did that when she was stressed or losing her Patience.

''Besides Finn Sweetheart, why didn't you tell Annie, Roy, Adara or me!?''

I thought about this for a long minute, but I couldn't really find a reasonable reason. ''Because-''

''Johanna you can ask Sabe all the questions you want when we get back home, right now we have to get Ivan.'' Thank God! My Uncle just saved my life. Before sitting in the car I whispered a quick Thank you to Roy.


	7. Chapter 7

Ivan's P.O.V

I just saw my Mother. My first reaction to her soft touch is to push her. Push her. I pushed my own mother and I knew all too well what I was doing. I hate myself for it.

I get pushed into a tiny cell, and the doors quickly close in back of me, Leaving me in the dark, confined space. This is actually not so bad. I'm in an dark, confined space, which smells of urine and such, but I won't have to face my sister just yet, nor will I have to face Greasy Sae and her threating look.

I can already imagine Haymitch laughing his head off and my Dad.. Making me feel guilty with only his facial expressions, His blue eyes disappointed, and hurt. His smile now a frown. Even among the dead that look of his haunts me.

I lean against the cold brick wall and start kicking the metallic door, trying desperately to keep my thoughts away from my Mother, but sadly it's no use. If only I had a good bottle of liquor in my grip.

After a long and painful five minutes someone opens the doors and one of my "escorts" puts a pair of cuffs on my wrists. He's sweating uncontrollably, not that it was hot or anything, because it was freezing. We finally reach our destination, it's a bit warmer here and my "escort" has regained his posture.

"So.. what's gonna' be waiting for me once ya' open these doors? My death sentence or something?"

He smiles and tilts his head. "Much worse, don't worry."

Much worse? What's worse than dying? "Care to explain buddy?"

He doesn't even turn to look at me and pushes the doors open, at first it's a beautiful sight. It seems cozy, a place where I could easily read a couple books and take it easy. In the middle of the room there are sofas and chairs and I notice a couple pairs of eyes looking at me. Some are green, others brown, one pair are blue but there's one pair that looks exactly like mine. My heart skips a beat and I try to look somewhere else, but I always look back at those pair of eyes.

My "escort" puts cuffs around my ankles, and once again pushes me in and slams the door shut. I look back at the pair of eyes whom are watching my every move and notice that the Grey pair is no longer there.

"You can come sit Ivan, we won't hurt you or anything."

I move towards the pairs of eyes. Some are now looking at the ground, while others are looking straight at mine. After an eternity of shuffling, I reach a chair that's beside what seems to be a counselor.

"My name is Elisha, and I assume that every single one of you know why you sitting here at the moment?" She looks at every one of us, so I decide to do the same. Some faces I know immediately. My sister is here, my Godmother Johanna is holding her. A man is sitting across from me, on my right is my Mother.

"Now.." She messages her temples and speaks a little louder. "Mrs. Odair has told me basics of this family problem. So let's get this straight, Mrs. Everdeen is Ivan's and Sabe's mother. She was married to Peeta Mellark. She then left all three of them for Gale Hawthorne. And now 13 years after you all go to katniss's marriage."

We all nod, but keep to ourselves.

"I have decided something with Sabe. As well as Johanna and Roy." I look up and notice she's talking to me. "Ivan, you are living nor in the past, nor in the future, and you are barely living in the present. You are just living."

"What a shock." I mumble back at her.

"Therefore, Katniss and yourself will be staying with each other for a couple months. Sabe will stay with your mother in Peeta Mellarks Home for a month and come back every few weeks."

"What!? I have to stay with her!" I point at my Mother, not believing any of this. I have to basically live with the women who left me. The women who has ruined my life so far. Because of her, I've pushed away the people I loved, scared that they would leave me.

Everyone looks at my Mothers direction, and she looks equally confused and in complete denial. I can't exactly blame her for feeling that way. Why would she want to stay with the two things that probably made her go away in the first place?

"Elisha. Can you please explain to Ivan and Katniss why we're doing this?" Johanna says impatiently.

"You will both be going under an emotional treatment. So, by putting the both of you in a confined area for a couple months or so, you will have no other choice but to socialize with each other. Help each other."

"And what if we don't want to?" I reply.

Elisha turns her head to my sister and tells her to continue.

"That's why I'll be there with the both of you. I'll be like a Peace Keeper or something."

"Let me get something straight." I pause and narrow my eyes at my sister. "I told you I wanted to love everyone I tried desperately to forget. But that did not include her!"

My sister being the emotional one, had let a couple tears run down her cheeks before speaking in a cold tone. "She is our Mother, And if you don't want to try and make things better with her then you can forget about the rest of us."

Everyone was taken aback by this. Even Johanna. I looked back at her light blue eyes, they reflected so much pain, I felt guilty for what I had put her through all those years and what I'm putting her through right now. But it was only then that I realized that I'd do anything for her. I'd put my life on the line for her if I needed too.

I kept my gaze on my sister and asked her when we would be leaving for district 12. She kept her eyes on me, and then for the first time during our "Family Intervention" she takes a quick look at our Mother who seems to be lost in thought.

"We're leaving in a matter of hours." She kissed both Aunt Johanna's and Uncle Roy's cheeks before leaving the room.

After a moment of silence Johanna and Roy get up and tell me that they will visit us up in 12 in a couple weeks or so. Which left Elisha, my Mother and myself. Elisha was examining the both of us and I assume she got bored with us so she just gave me a capsule with red pills inside and told me to take one every two days which were for obvious reasons. Now the only ones left was myself and my mother who was looking at the pills I've just received.

"You've changed." She then left the room without another word.

* * *

**I know... There isn't much action, or in other words verbal action, but I promise that the Chapters coming up will be more interesting! Now, talking about the Chapters, I'll update every week or so, two weeks max!**

**And now I need your opinion... Should I start writing Katniss P.O.V? If I should tell me & If I shouldn't tell me anyways!**

**Thank You!:)**

**-StarMania**


	8. Chapter 8

Ivan's P.O.V.

I let my bags drop at the entrance of my house and grab my bow and arrows. It's been too long and I need to escape physically and emotionally. I grab my grandfather's hunting jacket. This jacket is one of the only things I kept when everything went downhill. I remember when my sister left we got in a fight, I didn't want to leave my home, the only thing I've ever knew behind. So, she left and that night I decided to burn everything my mother owned. But I only kept three things that I couldn't exactly let go of. The pearl my father gave her that time in the quarter quell. The book my father and mother had made, and the hunting jacket which I almost threw in the flames.

"Everything looks the same. It's exactly how I left it 9 years ago."

Sabe's standing in the doorway, she has tear stains on her shirt and seems shaken. I nod at her remark and ask her if everything's alright at dads house.

"Mom is in Dads room… She doesn't want to come out. Maybe you should talk to her?"

"You're the word wizard Sabe. Not me." I push by past her and head towards my woods.

* * *

It's been 3 weeks today since our "treatment" has started and I have the impression that we might fail this very "emotional treatment". Sabe and I have been talking a lot, well she talks, I listen. She told me that she has a daughter back in 4. Kat is her name. She has been calling Sabe every day after preschool, I got to speak with her a little. I thanked her for the picture she drew for me.

But Alisha says that's not the point of the treatment. The point is that I should be speaking with my Mother. Not with my niece or sister. Therefore the treatment will be prolonged for another 2 months. I hate Alisha guts for that. My mother seems to hate Alisha for that as well. I guess we do have something in common. We hate people that try to help us.

Because I talk with Sabe too much she has to leave earlier than planned. In a month or so she will come back with her family and bring Johanna and Roy along.

When it's time for her to leave she holds my mother in a bone crushing hug and I kind of envy her at that moment. My Mother returns her hug and kisses her forehead.

It's been three days since sabe left and 3 days since I've seen my Mother. I grab a pair of boots and slide them on. It's not that I'm worried or anything, but I just wanna make sure that she's not dead, or trying to kill herself. I look over to haymitch's home and recall the dream I had on the train. He wants me to be the boy I once was, but who exactly was that boy?

I reach my father's house and reach for the door knob, but quickly change my mind and knock a couple times. Time passes and there's no answer. Knock again. No sign of life. I turn the door knob but it's locked. I bang on the door and start to panic. I don't even take time to think when I break one of the windows and run around the house. I check everywhere but there's nothing. She's gone.

I barge out of the house and jog to the woods trying to look sane when I go through the town filled with people. I jumped over the fence that leads to the woods and search frantically for my Mother. It's almost nightfall when I still can't find her. I head back to town, this time I probably look crazy to the people who see me. Then out of out nowhere, guilt takes over me.

I should have had checked on her earlier. I'm such an idiot! She was never able to stay alone for a day. How could she be able to stay alone for 3 entire days? I fall to the ground and yell as loud as I can. No one comes out of their homes, too scared that I might kill them. I try to calm down but it's no use. I can't find her. Maybe she left me? There was nothing to stop her from leaving, she had 3 days to plan an escape. This is my fault… If I would have had been nicer with her she would still be in the house, doing whatever she does. Maybe if I was a better kid when I was younger, everything would be perfect.

I get up and decide to go see Greasy Sae for help. I start walking but grow impatient and sprint to Sae's place. In a matter of minutes I'm already standing at the front door and knocking every second or so.

"Coming! Coming!" I hear Olivia, Sae's granddaughter yell from inside.

She opens the door and when she sees me her expression goes from surprised to frightened. "What in the world happened to you Ivan!?"

"What?" I step inside and go to the nearest mirror. I look at myself and notice that I'm covered a my own blood. "I just fell, have you seen my Mother, Olivia?" Her expression softens and she nods.

"She's with Sae." She replies.

I walk to the living room and peak through the door trying to be silent, but my uneven breathing gives me away.

"Ivan." Greasy Sae. Dammit. "I don't feel like playing hide n seek. Come in here, will you?" I turn around and see that Olivia is gone, probably gone to her night shift. I try to even my breathing and wash away the dry blood but Sae raises her voice at me this time. I push the door open and silently walk in.

When Sae sees me I think she's about ready to kill me. "First you don't come and see me. How long have you been here 4 weeks? And then when you do come and visit me you look like you're about to die!"

I shrug and look down. She sighs and hums a little to herself, probably to calm down. "Just visit more often will you?"

I nod and mumble a quick alright.

"Oh! And look who's here!" Sae's voice is lighter and happier. My reaction would be to grunt at her reaction over a women who deserves not to be respected one bit, but I find myself looking at my mother and feeling a surge of relief. Then I realize it's the first time I look at my Mother, not just glance at her, But really look at her. She has a few strands of grey hair, a couple of wrinkles here and there but nothing drastic. She's much Skinner, she doesn't look that healthy in all honesty.

"Tell me Ivan. Why are all you filthy ?"

I force myself to look away from my mother and look at Greasy Sae. I cross my arms and tell her the same lie I told Olivia.

"I fell."

"So what's with the cuts over your pretty face and chest?"

"I fell pretty bad."

"Where?" She asks, sitting up straighter.

"Somewhere in the woods." I can't keep this lie going much longer…

"And you didn't bring any game back? That's quite rare…"

I bite my lower lip and pass my hand through my hair.

"Sabe called today. Apparently you weren't home." Sae wasn't gonna' give up this any time soon.

"I was just out for a run, and then I tripped. So, I came here to say Hello before heading home." I reply, trying to keep my calm.

Greasy Sae examines me. She knows I'm lying but won't say anything. "Ok. You should get going now Ivan before those cuts of yours get infected."

"I'll be leaving too Greasy Sae. Thank you for letting me stay." I turn my attention to my Mother, who's already up and hugging Greasy Sae goodbye. I walk out of the room and go outside on the porch. She's safe, she didn't leave. I repeat these words a couple times before walking back home alone.

Once I reach the victors village, I turn my head around and notice my Mother is only 10 feet away. I walk a bit slower until she's right beside me.

"I broke one of the windows in the kitchen." I stop moving, but I don't face her. She on the other side turns to face and hesitates before reaching for my hand. Her hand feels warm, welcoming, loving, but I can't and will not believe any of it. She's a monster, and I won't believe anything she assumes to be, not again. I pull my hand away from hers and walk away.

"I'll fix the window tomorrow." I tell her and shut the door closed.

* * *

The next two weeks are silent. The only words spoken are Thank you and No problem. We have a routine. The morning she visits Greasy Sae, I hunt. During the afternoons she goes to the meadow, I go visit Greasy Sae. During supper I cook and bring it to my Mother, But when I do bring her food I make sure she's never there.

Except tonight I'm not as lucky. When I bring over the food she's sitting quietly in the living room. Now, me and my Mother are too much alike. I hate being like her and resembling her, but those are some of the rare things I've come to accept. So when she asks me to come sit down for a little while, it takes me by surprise. I stand there for a few minutes and finally I sit across from her.

"Sabe is coming tomorrow… with her family. So, are Johanna, Roy and Adara."

"I know." I respond. I can't help but smile a little. Tomorrow I'll see everyone and I'll see little Kat for the first time.

"It's the first time you smile around me." She starts crying. Oddly it's the first time I see her cry. I've seen my Father cry a couple times, but never has my Mother cried.

What I do next surprises the both of us. I sit on the floor crossed leg in front her like I've done so many times before when I was younger and hold her hand. I know that she might be playing with me, that she's probably faking her feelings towards me, but I can't stand seeing her this way.

"You broke the window. Why?" Mom asks her voice suspicious.

I'm about to lie once more, but give up my act. I was never a good liar anyways. "I was just gonna' go check on you. But the door was locked, so… I broke the window.

She nods, but her eyes say something else. "You're scared that I might leave you again. Am I right?"

I get up and let go of her hand. "I know you'll leave again."


	9. Important Authors Note!

**Hi People!**

**This is not a New Chapter or anything... But there will be one in a couple days or so! This in fact is a Message for all my readers. I Love writing Forget. Forgive. Remember but I'm running low on Ideas! So, I'd Love to hear your Ideas! What would you Guys like to see in this Story? (Ex: More Characters? New characters? Subjects I could bring up, Etc...) **

**I know I'm asking a lot out of You All! But, I'd also like to hear your comments about pretty much everything. What you Like and Dislike. What I could improve on and everything!**

**And many of you are asking... "What in the hell happened to Peeta?!" I kinda killed off Peeta... Don't get me wrong! I love Peeta, But I thought that for this story it would be better if he passed away. I know this was a complete turn off for some of you, but it's a risk that I took when I started writing this story, And in all honesty I do not regret it one bit. **

**One more tiny detail I have to ask from you all is, would you want me to add Finnick's Jr, Johanna's, Katniss's or others Point Of View? **

**Thank You! & Have an amazing day ;D**


End file.
